


Easily the Craziest Person in the Room

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addict, F/M, Fluff, stiles in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're easily the craziest person in the room and it shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily the Craziest Person in the Room

It was the first day back at school and Stiles was already bored out his mind as he took his seat in first period. Summer break was over and it was back to the endless stretch of homework and classes. Fiddling with his pencil absentmindedly he doesn’t first see you as you make your way into the room but when you plop down in your assigned seat next to him he glances over. 

The summer had been a good one for you and things had changed. No more glasses (you got contacts after Auntie Susan’s cat, Muffin, tried to eat them), unruly hair had been both tamed and cut (a gift from your Auntie Susan with whom you spent the summer), and your confidence had skyrocketed (Auntie Susan had a way with bringing anyone out of their shell). All in all, you had become a better “you” while not sacrificing anything of who you were before. So as you slid into the chair next to Stiles you had not a care in the world.

Setting down your half-full coffee cup you pull an energy drink out of your bag and proceed to pour it into the coffee cup. It was something Auntie Susan did when she was out too late on a Saturday night and still had to be awake and spotless for eight o’clock service the next day. Somehow you had picked up her bad habit. With a sheepish grin you turn to Stiles, who is watching with a mixture of disgust and awe on his face. “I’m going to die.” You let out a little laugh and toast him with the now full cup before drinking the whole thing. 

Stile’s eyes grow bigger and bigger as you finish off the drink and when you set the empty cup down he finally speaks, “Hi I’m Stiles.”

“Hi Stiles, I’m (y/n),” you give him another dazzling smile and then stand up to throw away your trash before class starts. What you don’t know is that Stiles watches as you the entire time with a dopey little grin on his face.


End file.
